


fancy meeting you here.

by greatzodiac



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Short One Shot, it's technically a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatzodiac/pseuds/greatzodiac
Summary: Lena is eating breakfast and Renée shows up. They keep running into each other a lot this week.





	fancy meeting you here.

"Are you finishing that, or...?" Renée's question trailed off as she eyed Lena's breakfast. They had bumped into each other for the third time that week -- the other two times being at the bar three nights before, and the flower shop yesterday -- and Lena now found herself looking up at Renée.

"I take it you haven't eaten breakfast?" Lena asked playfully. "Or since you've been up late at the hospital, would this be dinner?"

Renée laughed. "I haven't had much time to eat. There was a serious accident last night involving some high schoolers on the way back from a championship game, so we were fairly busy." She shrugged. "No major injuries, thank God. It could have been a lot worse."

Lena nodded. "That's good." Following that, she quickly added, "The no major injuries part, not the accident-"

"I know, I understand," Renée assured her. "But back to what I was saying... are you going to finish that?"

Ah yes, the crêpe. Lena had overestimated how hungry she was and ordered a few more than she normally would have. As a result, she had one leftover. How cliché, Lena thought, to be eating the food of Renée's home country and have her appear.

"Go ahead," Lena told her, gesturing to the seat in front of her. "I'm full." She pushed the plate over as Renée sat down and took the utensils out of their holder.

Lena had seen hungry people in her life, people that worked up such an appetite that they'd eat everything _and_  the kitchen sink. She'd seen her friends at their most desperate times on school field trips when they'd been walking around with no breaks and finally got to eat. She'd been there herself, too, working long hours -- nothing that could compare to hospital hours, however -- and not once having a break.

To say that Renée downed the crepe faster than a starving lion would have been an understatement.

Wiping her mouth when she was done, Renée said, "They can't compare to crêpes made in France, none can, but these were pretty good and hit the spot."

"I could order you another, if you'd like," Lena offered.

Renée grinned.

Two more crêpes and an iced coffee between them later, Renée was finally done.

"I think when I get back to my flat," Renée sighed, pushing the plate away from her, "I'm going to sleep for a million years."

"Hey, if you sleep for a million years, then we won't see each other again," Lena pointed out.

Renée nodded.

Lena added, "And we won't keep randomly running into each other this."

This caused Renée to flush red and hastily come up with an excuse. "It's a complete coincidence, I assure you!" she said. "I'm not following you or anything like that, though I do think you're really very cute, but I wouldn't follow someone I like-"

"Jumped from cute right to you like me, huh?" Lena interjected, smiling. Her own cheeks were tinged pink. A slight blush. She felt the same way.

"I mean-" Renée stuttered. "I've been trying to figure out how to ask you out since we met at the bar, you know, and I keep happening to see you around town and I think, 'This is it, Renée, you can do it!' And then you smile at me and say hello and I can't function!"

Lena covered Renée's hand with her own and looked into her eyes. "If you're saying you like me, the feeling is mutual. And if you're asking me out on a date, then I accept." She leaned back. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Renée's face was bright red, but with a surge of confidence, she replied, "Actually, I'd call _this_  our first date."

"Would you now?"

Renée nodded and Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think if they're all going to go like this, then we should run into each other more often."

**Author's Note:**

> If no one else is going to write the girls, specifically in a romantic setting, then I guess I must do it myself.
> 
> Also: longer one shots coming soon.


End file.
